A. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to solution applicators and, more specifically, to solution applicators for applying antimicrobial solution to skin before surgery.
B. Description of the Related Art
Antiseptic preparation of patients for surgery typically includes applying antimicrobial solution to the patient's skin and scrubbing the affected area. There are a number of ways that these antimicrobial solutions are applied from the basic method of dipping a sponge or piece of cotton in an open dish of antimicrobial solution and applying the solution to the patient's skin to more complex, hand-held solution applicators.
There are a number of solution applicators that use spikes and other sharp members that puncture a cartridge or container that contains antimicrobial solution. In many of these types of solution applicators, the cartridge or container is moved longitudinally relative to the spike which then punctures the container to let the solution flow from the container to a sponge on the end of the applicator. These types of solution applicators can rupture during shipping, if the applicator is dropped or sufficient pressure is exerted onto one end of the applicators to thereby force the spike into the solution container, which can inadvertently or accidentally rupture the container and cause the solution to flow out of the container. Some examples of solution applicators using spikes are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,415,288; 4,498,796; 5,120,301; and 5,769,552.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a current design used by the owner of this patent. The solution applicator 1 has three major components: a container 2, a head 3, and a cap 4. Preferably a foam sponge 5 is attached to the top of the head 3. The container 2 is filled with a solution and then sealed with a membrane 9 such as an aluminum foil type membrane. The membrane 9 sealed container 2 is then fitted with the cap 4 and the head 3 is then placed over the cap 4. The head 3 includes a sharp spike feature (not shown). To activate the solution applicator, the spike feature in the head 3 is pushed into the container 2. The spike feature punctures the membrane 9 and allows the solution to flow over the patient's skin for use in, for example, preparing a patient prior to surgery.
The solution applicator 1 as just described works well for its intended purpose. However, one problem that has occurred is leaking of solution. In order to minimize leaking a compressible washer 6, an absorbent washer 7 and a clip 8 were added to the solution applicator 1. The clip 8 prevents inadvertent activation of the solution applicator 1 because the head 3 cannot be pushed down such that the spike feature contacts the membrane 9 unless the clip 8 is first removed. The absorbent washer 7 absorbs solution that may leak out. The compressible washer 6 puts uniform pressure over the membrane seal and minimizes leakage at the membrane/container interface.
There is a need for a novel solution applicator that will not easily break during shipment, when dropped, or inadvertently by a user prior to desired use of the solution applicator. The present invention meets these needs.